He Fished Her Out
by Mental Monkey
Summary: Kai rescues a girl and she doesn't want to go back- for a reason. So she stays with him but she has to be his so called slave. Things happen. KaixOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to deal with beyblade. I only own my characters and this fic. Whatever…  
  
Well anyways this is my second Beyblade fic and yeah. So yeah…  
  
Okay this fic takes place a long time ago… Okay yeah I don't know nor do I care when exactly but—that's not important! So yeah…  
  
Summary: Kai rescues a stupid princess and she doesn't want to go back, for a reason... So she stays with him... Things happen... Kai/OC  
  
Well this is going to be a romance fic, with angst and humor—weird combo isn't it?  
  
Okay that should be simple enough. So yeah this is pretty much just a simple normal fic. Shit… I don't know. I can't really describe it…

* * *

_o_

**He Fished Her Out**

_: Chapter 1_

_o_

Autumn sighed as she picked up her brush. It was still morning and she had just finished cleaning herself up. One of the little things she had to do in her daily schedule. But like everyday she almost did nothing at all. And today wasn't going to change it; it would be just another boring day. Though she is the princess, she didn't do the work of one. She only positioned herself where she was supposed to be placed. No… She didn't even do that. She had to be told. She was like a puppet that did nothing and was rarely ever played with, but was moved from place to place to avoid accumulating dust.  
  
A bore…  
  
That's what she lived…  
  
She brushed her long dark green hair. It ended just bellow her tail bone or butt. Too dark of a green color that it looked black. In fact only the people she was close to knew that she was a green-haired seventeen-year-old girl.  
  
She placed her brush back down on the table and noticed a familiar piece of paper. She felt her stomach tighten and followed by pain that felt as if she hadn't eaten for days. 

That was it… She turned to the door—the barrier that separated her from her space for sleep and cleansing to the same scenes she saw everyday. She sighed; she couldn't stay in her room forever.

As she stepped out she looked at the same painting that greeted her every time she exited her room. A large painting of her, her sister, and her parents. There was an extremely larger copy of the paining that hung in the throne room along with others. The paining had them pictured as a family—together as a whole, it wasn't like that now, only two out of four of the people in the painting were alive. Not only that, it was different when all were breathing, it was a better place. Was…

_…_

Autumn sat under a tree confined within the castle walls. There were the kingdom walls that stretched out for too many miles she could count and then somewhere inside those kingdom walls stood the castle surrounded but the second layer of walls—the castle walls. Those walls weren't much, they were just put up for extra protecting for royalty and for decoration. But that's not important.

Cold winds, cloudy skies, fresh smell of flowers and grass. She bit her lip hard hoping it would bleed but as the pain got stronger she stopped. Too much sad memories… She needed bite her lip hard enough for it to get wounded. She needed an excuse… She needed an excuse for crying. The whole garden made her feel as if she had gone back in time when everything was great. But as much as she wanted to hold it in she couldn't and she cried. Her eyes let out slow tears as she kept quiet.

"Do I have to remind you again?" A familiar masculine voice asked from above the tree. "I'm sorry, it's just no matter how long it's been it still hurts." He sighed. He couldn't say much because he didn't want to hurt her more. He jumped from the tree and landed cleanly next to her, he sat down next to her and grinned like a child who had just done something bad.

She looked at him. Johnny… With his flaming red hair and gorgeous amethyst eyes. One of the finest knights and one of the best friends someone could have.

She rested her head on her friend's strong shoulders, yeah he was her friend and the two of them along with some others were very close friends. "So Johnny, where's Tala, and what were you doing up in a tree?"

"I was in the tree because I was bored and well I was taking a nap. As for Tala, he went somewhere with Lena."

"So if you were sleeping how did you know I was crying?"

"You made a lot of noise when you were sitting down so I woke up and just watched you."

"Correction: you were scrutinizing me."

He chuckled, "I have to watch out you know." He let out a heavy sigh, "They're going to kill another local today."

Autumn groaned, she didn't like going to the beheadings, it was boring and it was really noisy. Same goes for when someone is going to get hanged. She had to attend but more like forced to so that she would know the face of the person who'd committed treason. But what was the use of _having_ to their face if they're going to die? "What is it this time?"

"I don't know," he looked down; he didn't like not having answers, "I think it's for some kind of rebellion."

"Okay…"

_…_

Johnny stood next to Autumn watching her fall asleep as the jesters performed. And how he wished he didn't volunteer to come with her so that he'd still be able to sleep in the tree. He put a hand on her shoulder and shook her violently, "If I have to stay awake for this you will too!" He pouted.

Johnny watched at the audience, many of them were making a commotion that he feared might break out into a riot while very few of them _wanted_ the person to be hung.

The rope was pulled… Johnny watched as Autumn closed her eyes and looked away. The stool that the man had been standing on slipped out from under him and he hung. A limp body was all that was left—lifeless. Even if she had to go to these things she had truthfully never watched someone die. Johnny put an arm around her, pulled her up to her feet, and guided her away.

He led them to the town square and they walked around seeing what was there for them to see. Heh, he guided her… Yup, he was her bodyguard. But even if she really didn't want one he'd still follow. It's been a while of sight-seeing and he literally heard her stomach growl.

"Wait here, I'm going to get food." Johnny said pointing to the ground just in case she didn't know where _here_ was. Autumn obediently nodded. "Do you understand? Here…" He nodded so that she'd follow with a nod as well, "Here…" She giggled and watched as Johnny hurried to get something.

Autumn stood there waiting for him to come, she thought that maybe he was going to take a while so she started to hum. After a few minutes she could see is fiery red hair from a distance. Not soon she could see him coming—with a grin plastered on his face.

She started to call out to greet him, "Joh-" Just then a hand from behind quickly covered her mouth and she was being pulled away. Johnny's eyes grew wide as he witnessed what happened and ran for her. She tried to scream out for help but the hand was so large. She couldn't even think—she was too scared. Johnny panicked as the crowd got the better of him and blocked his way to her.

"Move peasants!" Johnny boomed trying to get through, "Don't you know not to get in the way of a knight?!" His yelling did nothing and time was running out. He quickly got on top of a roof and spotted them. One man carried her while three others followed. He jumped down only to be met by the corwd again, his blood boiled in annoyance and he drew his sword. People noticed what he was doing and soon they clear his way.

He ran as fast as his legs could take him but the captors had gotten of into a head start. Johnny growled, what was he going to do?! How could he have just let them take her like that?! What an obtuse …

He spotted someone walking a horse. Without a word he briskly climbed onto the horse and maneuvered his way to his friend. The owner watched as someone just stole his horse, then finally it hit him, someone had stolen his horse! "Hey!" He called out. Johnny paid no attention and concentrated on to where he was going.

"Stop!!!" He howled, but they didn't listen. One of the captors looked back at him and noted that now the knight had an advantage—he was on a horse and rapidly catching up to them. In no time he was just right next to them. They knew what they had to do… They stopped at their tracks and watched as the young knight removed himself from the horse. Ready to draw his sword at any moment he snarled "Let her go."

"Aww does the knight in shining armor want to rescue the bitch?" One of them mocked. "Piece of shit!" Johnny growled drawing out his sword. "Nah uh ah," the man shook his head, "one more move and," he placed a dagger to Autumn's throat, "I'm sure you don't want the princess to die…" he mocked licking her cheek.

Johnny froze, he honestly couldn't think of anything to do. The other man laughed maniacally, "That's what we thought… Now… Disarm yourself completely…" Johnny did what he was told and dropped his sword.

"Now answer this… Are you loyal to this kingdom?"

What nerve they had asking such stupid questions at this time, "Yes." Johnny replied, "Not the right answer but one more question… Do you have pride in yourself?"

"Yes." Johnny now said more stern.

The man walked up to him, "Then why lie?" Johnny didn't understand what he meant until the man punched him in the stomach and removed a dagger from his belt. "I said to disarm yourself, but you didn't listen." He looked at Johnny's knife, "Nice piece of work you've got here. Thanks. It's mine now…" He plunged the dagger into Johnny's stomach where he had punched him earlier.

"No!" Autumn screamed with heavy tears coming out from her eyes. "I'm okay Autumn don't worry." Johnny winced placing a hand on the wound trying to slow the blood flow.

"Don't wanna stay down?"

Johnny growled.

The man raised his arm and ran it down to the side of Johnny's neck knocking him out. "Either way, you will eat dirt." He cited as they watched Johnny's body hit the ground with a thud.

The turned back to the girl they were taking, "Your friend is pretty tough. If you weren't in his way he would have beaten us very easily. Now he has to suffer, and for what? You? Too bad he's on the wrong side."

Autumn was speechless, they continued to drag her away and all she could do was look at her unconscious friend on the ground—that and to cry.

_…_

The men soon stopped and threw the green-haired girl to the ground. One of them took out a piece of cloth and shoved it into her mouth. The other man took out a long piece of cloth and tied it around her mouth. And the last man spoke, "I was thinking of covering your eyes but decided that I wanted you to see what we were going to do with you. And for your sake we better not hear you get too loud or we'll get do more." He laughed, "Now let me check how well your mouth is covered…"

He pulled out an all too familiar dagger that once belonged to her friend and threw it away. "You're going to feel. You're not going to die quickly…" He stood up and kicked her hard in her back and for a while she had lost her breath. But that was just the beginning.

What was going on? What did she do to start with?

She cried… She cried her eyes out… She screamed but all they could hear was muffled screaming that couldn't be heard while the men spoke. She wondered how she wasn't running out of tears or why they were hurting her. She had done nothing, yet they claimed that she was wrong.

The three of them took turns punching and kicking her everywhere. Soon enough she was bleeding and bruised. During their exertions a lot of her clothing had gotten ripped off. Her dress wasn't as big or long, it was thin and short. And the clothing above her waist was showing more that she had liked. But she didn't even like anything that was happening to start with.

"This is for destroying our kingdom!"

"You deserve everything we give you!"

"You kill! And for what?! For having the right to hate what you've done?!"

What was going on? She really didn't know what they were talking about…

After a few minutes she was starting to feel numb in places and she liked it hoping it would cause her less pain. But it didn't, they just kept hitting her over and over. Each of them had once picked her up and threw her down to the ground. And after another few minutes their attacks hindered.

One stopped, "Okay… I'm bored now…" The other two laughed, "Okay let's finish this." One of then picked up one of her legs violently and began to brutally drag her.

Since they've started, her vision had been blurred for all the crying and from the blows. She didn't know where they were taking her. They hadn't taken her far when they stopped.

The man grabbed her other leg and spoke, "Can you swim?"

Autumn shook her head slowly and heard the men laugh loudly. She lied… But not completely. She did know how to swim—when her feet could touch the ground and she knew how to hold her breath long enough, but she didn't know how to float…

Then there was a tug on her legs and with the man's strength he threw her into the air. And for a very short feeling of what flying was like, gravity took its toll and she was falling. She ended up falling into the water flat on her back with a splash and the feeling of pain as the water hit her already bruised skin.

The men laughed as they watched her struggling for air. They left not wanting to waste their time watching her drown.

Autumn untied the tie and removed the cloth from her mouth and tried to fight her way to the surface but every time she reached the surface she took in less air and in the back of her head something told her to give up.

A young man walked with his eyes closed, whistling, while holding a bucket in his had slowly walked towards the late. He stopped and opened his eyes when he heard loud splashing.

He noted that someone was drowning and rushed over to the person. He put down his bucket and watched the drowning person. He couldn't tell what gender they were but when there was no more effort of the person trying to get air he snapped back to what he was doing there and stuck his arm into the water.

Autumn slowly sunk, her eyes began to close as she ran out of energy. No more air… She couldn't breathe… She was drowning… It was as if she was drowning in her tears… And then there it was a hand—no. An arm… She weakly reached for it and at the slightest touch took her hand and pulled her up. This person's hand crawled to her elbow and pulled her up faster. In no time she was out of the water. And the first thing she saw was her rescuer's face.

She gasped for air and shortly she was breathing again.

The young man pulled her completely out of the water and started scolding her, "If you can't swim don't even try. If you want to learn have someone that knows how, teach you. You're lucky I was here." He scoffed and then looked at her carefully, she was in terrible shape and he had a feeling he knew what happened to her and felt like taking back what he had just said.

She coughed trying to get out water. She turned to him to tell him her story when she noticed that he was looking at him. She looked at him… Charming auburn eyes, an attractive face, and uncontrollable hair. Then she remembered Johnny. Johnny! What happened to him? That's when she started crying again.

He let her cry… After a few minutes she had stopped and that was when he spoke again, "So what's your name?"

"Autumn." She said sadly and shakily.

He burst out laughing, "What the hell were your parents thinking giving you such a stupid name?!" She glared at him. "Well what's your name?"

"It's better than yours!" He taunted continuing to laugh while holding his stomach as the laughing got to him.

* * *

Hey! Anyways the chapter seemed as if it was rushed right? Uhh I don't know. Anyways this is chapter one and hopefully it's okay.

Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed it so R&R and yeah!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or its characters I only own my characters and this fic.

I think that will be the last time I say the disclaimer properly.

Anyways yeah this is a fast update, but I'm only doing this for an excuse to not update my fic SCL, I don't know—I guess I'm just lazy but yeah!

Moving on…

I'm happy with the result I got for Chapter 1, it's not the best but it's something!

Oh and I forgot to say, I'm sorry if you're name's Autumn and yeah, he's just being a dick. I've never heard of someone named Autumn so if that's your name, go you! Hehehe.

Anyways I'll just start the chapter off now…

* * *

_o _

**He Fished Her Out **

_: Chapter 2 _

_o _

Autumn didn't even bother. The young man laughing in front of her looked really stupid, he was just laughing—by himself. Besides she was hurting too much physically and emotionally to give a shit about her so called rescuer's teasing.

After a while he calmed down and sat next to her, "I'm sorry, but I was being honest, you do have a stupid name."

She didn't reply…

He chuckled and stuck out his hand, "I'm Kai." She didn't budge, "Okay… Well I'll be taking you home with me so we can treat you, but first," he removed his shirt and she gasp. What was he planning on doing? What?! Was he looking for some sort of payment or something for saving her? She was getting worried until her took off his boots, "let me go catch dinner." Autumn sighed, _nothing_ was going to happen.

He picked up the bucket he had been holding earlier and filled it up with water. He yawned for a while before taking a dive in. Autumn watched as the splash calmed, but at that moment Kai came up to the surface though it was just his head, he picked up his hand from the water and threw something into the bucket. And that's when Autumn understood what he meant by catching dinner, he was fishing! This continued on until he caught five fish. That was when he came out of the lake, and for some reason she couldn't help but to stare.

Who ever this Kai was he wasn't a scrawny peasant. But he wasn't exactly what people called normal. Oh was he built! She was thinking of Johnny built. And with all that water coming down his bare skin, she really couldn't blame herself for staring. Kai looked at her oddly and then looked around, "Uh… What are you looking at?"

Autumn's face flushed, "Umm, umm, nothing! Why would you say that?! I wasn't staring!"

"I was just asking." He scoffed putting his boots back on and slinging his shirt over his shoulder, "Okay I'm done, hold the food."

She gasped, she could barely even walk and she still has to carry the food? He picked up the bucket and placed it on her lap, he looked at her and groaned—if he had only known that there was going to be extra _useless_ weight on him, he would've brought his horse. He stepped to the side of her and stuck his arms under her body, she shut her eyes tight and he picked her up. She slowly opened her eyes and noticed that she was being carried. She also wasn't _carrying the food_ more like holding it because his hands were tied.

Autumn looked up at him, "What do you want?" He asked. "Thank you…" She mouthed.

"Why?"

"For saving me and for whatever you're going to do…"

He chuckled, "It was nothing, I just thought you were a big fish." She ignored him and closed her eyes trying to calm herself down about everything that happened so far.

Autumn looked back up at him, "Do you normally eat this much?"

"No… I just need a way to thank Aunt Zana."

"Oh… Why?"

"She doesn't trust me when I cook, so she cooks for me."

It didn't take him that long to get back to where he had come from. Besides it wasn't that long of a walk to start with. Autumn took in all she could see. It wasn't exactly a very populated place, but what did you expect from people who live as if in a farm? It was just like a small town. There were planting grounds and animals and at a distance stood an abundant amount of different plants and trees. A river with unknown length and depth was very wide with bridges connecting one side to the other.

Kai stopped and put the green-haired girl down on the ground gently letting her rest her back on the wall of the house. Kai stood up and looked down at her, "Stay here, this will only take a while." Autumn nodded and watched as the dual toned boy walked into the house.

Just as he had stated he had come back out in no time, "Dinner will be ready in about thirty minutes."

Just then a middle aged woman stepped outside. "Oh my!" She gasped placing a hand over her mouth. She uttered something before Kai interrupted, "Don't tire yourself, I'll take care of it, you've done a lot today."

"Are you sure? Will you be able to handle something-"

"Yes." He said firmly.

"Very well then, get moving." She nodded, "I'll just check up on you two when I'm done, understood?"

Kai chuckled and picked up the girl before walking to the house right next door. He sat her down on a chair and walked into the hall. Autumn wasn't use to being in a place with the walls as close as they were, and she certainly wasn't use to being so big indoors. In the palace she had so much space and the ceiling was higher and everything seemed so big—it was as if she were so small. But in this home she could actually sit on a chair without having too much space left, she could not be able to run around the dining table two times and get a good day's run, she could just be able to reach the ceiling, and she could actually see a lot without having to look around.

It was simple, not too fancy, just simple. There were books on a shelf in the living room which was attached to the kitchen without a great wall in between and hallway leading to a place she hasn't seen yet. And to her honesty she liked it… She wasn't invisible compared to the vastness of the palace where almost everyone barely even noticed her.

She sighed as Kai walked in with a shirt back on and a handful of a roll of bandages. He looked at her, "Do you think you have any broken bones?"

"I don't know."

He groaned, he reached out and touched her shoulder. She moved out of his way, "What are you doing?"

"You don't know if you have any broken bones right?" He watched as she nodded, "Then I'm going to have to check if you do, so keep still."

She nodded again and kept unmoving as he touched her at her neck, shoulders, arms, ribs, she grimaced as he squeezed. "Well I found something, you're going to have to remove your clothes." She looked at him wide eyed; he couldn't be serious could he?

"It's the only way."

"No!"

He glared at her, "Look! You have nothing to be proud about! I've seen and been with much better so stop hiding because it's not like I want to see you either." She looked down as her face flushed, "I'm not proud I'm just not the person who _likes_ revealing herself!"

He sighed, maybe what he had said was just a little too mean, "If you want I'll close my eyes." She nodded and started removing the top part of her much worn dress. All of a sudden she felt really cold, this was her first time removing her clothes in front of the opposite sex and she didn't like it. She made a sound telling him that she was finished and he started working. But he couldn't do much, he already knew he was messing up, he really needed to see, he needed his eyes. He took off his shirt, handed it to her, and answered her question before she asked, "Cover your chest; I can't work without seeing what I'm doing."

She did what she was told to and after a while he finished. As soon as he finished he closed his eyes again, "Don't bother putting your dress back on, just use my shirt of now." She quickly pulled on his shirt and he continued to feel around her body. He found nothing else and laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"What exactly happened?"

"Theses men tried to kill me and they threw me into that lake so I could drown."

"Exactly! _Tried_! Do you really know what kind of men were they?"

"Barbaric!"

"No, normal men doing something they didn't want to. They could have done anything they wanted but no! You only got bruises! And to finish you off? They could have burned you alive! But they chose to drown you, and they left! They obviously didn't want to watch you die, something drove them to doing what they did." He sighed and chuckled, "Your bruises… Ready for a cold swim?"

"Huh?"

"Opps, I forgot you can't swim. Shit, Aunt Zana's going to throw shit if I don't help. But I don't want to get wet again." He complained before quickly carrying her out of the house.

"What are you doing this time?"

"Shut up."

He walked on the bridge and as he got to the middle he stopped, she looked at him, "If there's a river here why did you go to the lake to fish?" she asked.

"Because I didn't feel like swimming in the river."

"You don't even have to swim, you could always just sit on the bridge and just fish there."

"But that's boring, besides I'm not patient." She had a bad feeling that she was really going to get to know that side of Kai better, "Now take a deep breath." She worried and started kicking, "NO!!!" She really didn't want to go back into the water so quickly. "I said take a deep breath! I'm jumping on three."

"One…" She continued to get out of his grasp, "Two…" She held her breath, "Three!" He jumped in with her and they remained under water for a few seconds before he surfaced her up.

"It's so cold!" He could feel her shiver.

"Good. Tell me when you start getting use to it."

Autumn was really scared, the whole time they were down there her eyes were shut tight and she held on to him so securely that she was hurting herself. But right now, she had loosened up and he was the one that held her afloat. Even if she did let go of him, they were still too close for her liking. "What exactly did you do to make anybody mad?"

"Nothing."

He smirked, "Sure…" He trailed in disbelief, "Just tell me."

"I'm honest!"

"If you don't tell me I'm just going to have to let you go."

"I'm telling the truth."

"Lies won't get you anywhere. Maybe that's why someone's mad at you. What did you lie about?"

"I did nothing."

He chuckled, "Be like that, don't say I didn't warn you." He smirked and raised both his arms in the air. She let out a yelp before she tried to fight her way up, it was like reliving what happened earlier—but with a touch of Kai's humorless joke.

She tried to grab on to him but he moved out of the way. But in doing so he met up with her foot… To that place where the sun doesn't shine on everyday. Oh and she kicked him hard, and once with both feet. His face no longer had that 'Ha-ha-you're-drowning' look as he grimaced at the excruciating pain his family jewels were feeling. He grabbed his valuables trying to ease their pain as he let out a string of curses.

* * *

Kai got kicked in the nuts. Hehehe. Anyways this was a pretty useless chapter but the next one won't. So yeah I don't really have much to say… But yeah since this is a new story, just to let you guys know… I have a blog that usually tells info about the next chapter so yeah, it's in my profile and yeah! 

But really! This chapter wasn't suppose to be useless and hopefully not boring but I just got really lazy to write the shit that was suppose to happen.

Anyways I want to give a big THANKS to the reviewers of ch.1!

-**Jasmen**: I'm glad to know that, here's my update!

-**Phasmatis of priscus dea Isis**: Yes, how sad for her. And it's even worse because now she has to stay with Kai! Not! Hehehe.

-**Moonlight Kitten**: Thank you! Yes it's different but yeah.

-**Shkibblygrl14**: Yeah here's my update, hopefully it wasn't boring.

-**Lady Akuma**: Hehehe, the kidnappers aren't important but uhh… You'll find out later.

Again THANKS to the reviewers. Anyways I have to ditch for now so yeah until later. R&R!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah.

Okay anyways sorry I took a while to update. I was working on BIA ch.2 for a while and noticed that I was supposed to be working on this one but oh well at least that's less work for me. Whatever…

Okay yeah, I'm not really sure of what to do with the summary, because if I put 'princess' it sounds I don't know—I just don't like it and I'm not sure about 'slave'. But yeah that's not really important.

But hopefully this chapter will get somewhere. The first two were just like ehh… Not so important… Anyways!!!

* * *

_o_

**He Fished Her Out**

_: Chapter 3_

_o_

"Stupid bitch." Kai mumbled as he continued to towel dry his hair.

"Sorry, but I told you I did not wish to go into the water." Autumn apologized as she as on the chair still soaking wet.

He looked at her angrily for a second before continuing what he was doing. She looked down not wanting to look at him. Instead she watched the little droplets of water slide from her hair and down to the wooden floor.

"Hey," Kai started, "what the hell are you doing?"

"Nothing." She said quietly, still not wanting to look at him.

"Exactly, why don't you go dry yourself off?"

"Because I do not have a towel."

Kai made a face, "Then why don't you ask?" He mocked.

"Because that would be rude."

"Since when was asking, rude?"

"What I meant was that would be an impolite question."

His rolled his eyes, "Where are you from?" He asked starting to think that she lived far, far, far away.

"In this kingdom."

Kai groaned in annoyance. He grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her into the hall way. There were only two doors on each side of the limited hallway and at the very end was a table—an empty table.

He pointed to the second door to the left, "Cleaning shit." He pointed to the first door on the left and the first door on the right, "I don't ever want to see you go in these two rooms." He said with a solid voice, "I don't even know what will happen if you do. Do you understand?"

She nodded.

Kai placed his hand on the knob of the second door to the right, he paused for a while deciding whether or not he should take her in. He shut his eyes as he turned the knob and slowly pushing the door open.

Stuffy air greeted them as he walked her in the room. He pulled her over to the wall and opened the closet. "There." He said walking towards the door, "There's noting special so don't except that, but they're clothes so hurry up." He walked out the door and quickly closed the door behind him.

_…_

Kai walked into the room Autumn had been sleeping in for the past week, "Hey bitch," he shook the sleeping girl violently, "wake up." He ordered.

She stirred before smiling, "Good morning."

"Get up and clean yourself off. Make it fast, then go to aunt's house—wait for me there."

She nodded and hurried to do what she was told to do.

Autumn paused and looked back at Kai, "Don't you want to eat breakfast first?"

"Yes." He said sarcastically, "But I have to go into town to buy ingredients and shit. That's why I said just wait for me at aunt's house so that she can teach you how to make food."

"Huh?" Was all she could manage.

"You heard me; you're going to learn how to cook. I've been feeding you for a week already and I haven't done much. You are almost completely healed and if you plan on staying here you better make yourself useful." He smirked, "Hurry up slave… You better be there when I get back." With that he turned to his heel and left her.

He left too fast for her still sleepy body to even care about what he had just said.

She sighed, it wasn't as if she did want to help out, she just wasn't familiar with working. Hell she wasn't even accustomed to doing anything but walking, sitting, sleeping, talking, eating, and cleaning herself up. She wasn't lazy, it was just how she was brought up, and it was because they didn't _allow_ her to do anything else. They would always look at her as a fragile little girl who can't do jack shit.

But it was better to stay here than there…

Autumn could still picture how it happened… Well obviously, it did just happen two days ago…

_Kai had just finished some sort of packing after they had finished eating their lunch. He walked into his house and asked her if she was ready. _

_She didn't understand what he meant by that so she asked. _

_He told her that he would be brining her back to where she came from so that they know she was still alive._

_"I do not want to go back."_

_"And why not?"_

_She looked down, "Because I know that they are still celebrating." _

_"I don't understand." _

_"They never really wanted me there. I over heard them… They conversed about how they would get rid of me in a way that they could still prove their innocence. Besides I like being here a lot better." She looked back up, "But if you really want me to leave, then sure…"_

_"Hold on." He paused for a while, "You know an extra pair of hands wouldn't hurt." he sighed, "Okay, you can stay. Besides, I am the only one in here and it gets pretty lonely in here. And if those are the people that wanted to kill you," chuckling he sat down, "I can't imagine the shit I'll have to go through with _aunt benevolent_ if she finds out that I knew and still let you go." He shrugged, "Hey, kindness does pay… I get a slave."_

Autumn cleared her head of that thought—Kai was kind… In a mean way.

But she kind of liked it that way; he didn't treat her as a 'fragile little girl'.

_…_

"Good morning Aunt Carmen." Kai greeted as he walked up to the vegetable stand. She wasn't really his aunt, he only called her that for respect—it wasn't because he was sucking up, it was just because these people have been nothing but nice to him since he was young so why shouldn't he give them respect?

"Oh, hello there!" The middle aged lady smiled, "It's nice to see you again Kai, what would you like today?"

"Just seven potatoes, ten carrots, and three cabbages." He handed her the bag he used to put food in, and she started placing the vegetables in the bag. She didn't allow him to pick the vegetables, because he didn't really know how, and it seemed as if it were already his routine.

This was the last of the ingredients he needed to get before he headed back. He turned around and looked at the town as he waited for the lady to finish.

Then his eyes turned to two knights that were walking at a very slow pace towards the stand. He glared daggers at them, damn how he hated knights.

"You know," one of then said to the other, "I'm pretty glad that Princess Autumn is gone, she's a bitch."

What? Did he just hear that right?

The other nodded, "_Was…_ Hopefully she's dead."

"Do you seriously think such a pampered tramp can survive on her on out here? And who exactly would take her in? She is pretty hated, remember?" The knight asked.

The other opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it when another approached them. He had red hair in a shape of a flame and spoke slowly as if he were tired or depressed "Did you two find anything?" He questioned looking really tense.

"No sir." They replied in unison.

The red head nodded and slowly turned around, he looked at somebody now in from of him. The guy too was another red head, except in a different form. "Come on Tala, let's keep looking."

"Johnny, stop holding yourself responsible for what happened to Autumn, it wasn't your fault. We all know that if you tried to do anything they would have killed her." Tala grinned, "And you know she wouldn't like to see you all sad when we find her."

He nodded, "Okay then, what the hell are you waiting for? Let's keep looking."

Kai watched as those two left, well he only knew one girl named Autumn, and she did act as if she came from a life of pampering…

"I still don't understand why they keep looking for her. It's been a week already! Jeez, how long are we going to have to keep this up?!" One of the knights complained to the other as the two red-haired knights were out of ear shot. The other shrugged and the two of them walked away.

Okay… So he only knew one girl named Autumn who acted as if she were pampered who he found a week ago. He growled, why the hell didn't he know this?!

"Okay Kai, all done, I've also washed the vegetables, okay? Make sure you have a good meal!"

Kai turned around with a smile, "Thank you Aunt Carmen," he pulled out money from his pocket and handed it to the lady, "say hi to your family for me, have a good day, bye."

_…_

Kai burst through the door of his aunt's house; he walked into the kitchen and dropped the bags on the table, "I need to talk to Autumn." He said taking the girl by her wrist and pulling her out the house.

As soon as he closed the door, he shoved her to the wall. She gasped as he held both her wrist in one of his hands behind her back and placed his other hand on her delicate neck applying a little pressure, "What are you doing Kai?"

"Why the hell didn't you tell me you were the princess?!" He scowled.

"What?" She squirmed trying to break free.

"You heard me! Answer me question!"

"I thought you knew." She replied becoming afraid of him.

"Well then you thought wrong." He smirked evilly, "Just so you know, I really, really, _really_ dislike this kingdom's royalty and all its shit." He released her, "I'll make an exception since auntie likes you." He inched closer, "Did I ever tell you that kindness pays?" He watched her nod quickly, "I get a slave, who used to own all the people in her kingdom—including me." He grinned and placed an arm around her shoulder, "This is going to be interesting. Come on salve, it's time to learn how to cook." He said before walking her back into the house.

"Okay auntie, Autumn is ready to learn how to cook!" He said before walking towards the door, "Call me when the lunch is ready, I've already missed breakfast so I'll need a big lunch! Call me when the food's done!" He said finally walking out the door.

He took a deep breath of the fresh air before looking at his horse. Rezna… Male horse with a female name, it wasn't his fault—Kai, for about a couple of months thought he was a girl. A young chocolate colored horse, a run would be nice.

Kai reached out and petted his horse's head. He pulled out the carrot that was sticking out of his pocket and waved it in front of his horse. He knew that Rezna loved food. Kai raised the carrot getting ready to take a bite out of the carrot when his horse stole it from him and ran around in circles trying to keep it away from his slate-haired master.

"Fine! Be like that! Make me starve!" Kai pouted.

Just then his aunt's voice came from inside the house as a loud shout, "KAI!!! GET IN HERE, NOW!!!"

And with the anger in her tone… He knew… "Shit, she told." He wince, as he heard his stomach growl, his aunt surely couldn't get mad at him if he were _really_ hungry right?

"KAI!!!"

He needed to make a choice fast. If he ran then he won't be able to eat the newly cooked food his stomach was craving but he wouldn't have to go through his aunt's lecture, but if he listened and went inside then he'd have to go through her lecture but then he'd get food. He groaned as his stomach growled again.

He decided to listen to his brainless stomach and slowly trudged back into his aunt's house.

He peeked through the door, "Yes?"

"What did you do to Autumn?" The older lady asked.

"What did she say?" Kai answered trying to act smart.

"I asked first, and don't answer back. And Kai I suggest you answer me now before I change my mind about feeding you."

He pouted, "We just had a little talk." He narrowed his eyes at Autumn, "What did you tell her?"

* * *

Okay so there's chapter 3. I really was going to write more but I got really lazy. Sorry…

Yeah this chapter was pretty useless, but at least you know that Johnny's not dead and Kai found out only now because he's slow—not, and yeah.

So anyways on to the reviews!

-**Moonlight Kitten**: Hehehe, I'm really glad you liked it!

-**Lady Akuma**: Thanks! Hehehe, yeah.

-**Moonlit Sea**: I'm happy to know that.

-**bladenight&day**: Don't worry I won't, hehehe, thanks!

-**Stubborn One**: Thanks, I'm glad you like it but sorry if you got confused. Hehehe, Yeah, Kai took her swimming because it's cold, and you know how the cold is good for bruises right? So yeah. And about her not going to go check on Johnny… Oppsie… Well yeah she didn't know where she was at, or where it happened. Sorry. But yeah at least he's not dead. Besides Johnny can take care of himself.

-**Shkibblygrl14**: So yeah, here's my update!

-**Tikytikytavvi101**: Hehehe, yeah he did get kicked down there; yeah I get the drill, hehehe. Here's my update!

-**darkdemongirl101**: LoL, I'll write more. Hehehe.

Anyways yeah thanks to the people who read and/or reviewed chapter 2.

Like I said I know that this chapter was kind of useless _again_ but hopefully you guys liked it. So yeah, R&R!

So yeah, I just have to finish BIA ch2 and it'll be up soon, okay?

Happy Holidays!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Except the things I own.

Weeeeeeee! Okay, okay, I know, I know… I took long. Sorry! Hehehe, but I'll explain it after the chapter okay?

Anyways yeah if you guys forgot about what happened last time… Well umm sorry but I'm too lazy to type up a remembrance. Weeeeeeee! And yeah.

* * *

_o_

**He Fished Her Out**

_:Chapter__ 4_

_o_

"Kai, stop changing the subject. Answer my question, what did you do to Autumn?" His aunt nagged.

"Umm… ehh… huh?"

"Kai!"

Autumn finally spoke up, "He didn't tell me anything bad, he just told me to try my best because I can't cook, and I walked back inside looking a little bad because I didn't want to disappoint you."

The older lady sighed, "Okay, as long as you're not upset, but don't be ashamed or scared to tell me what Kai's doing." She gave Autumn a reassuring smile.

Autumn smiled back and nodded.

"Can you two cook me food now? I'm hungry!" Kai interrupted but paused when he saw the glare his aunt was giving him, "_Please?_" He added in a very small tone with a clear sign of hesitation.

"If you're so hungry, why didn't you just eat some vegetables when you bought them?" His aunt asked.

"I took one! But Rezna ate it!"

"Well I can understand that—he is a growing horse after all."

"How about me?" Kai tried giving her a sad face, "I'm still growing."

She scoffed, "Ask me if I care." She giggled but stopped when she heard Kai's stomach growl, "Oh, you weren't kidding around." She smiled, "Okay then Kai, I'm sorry." She turned to Autumn, "Come Autumn—let's cook food."

"Oh!" Kai called out, "Can you two hurry up?"

"I want you out of my face."

He nodded and dashed off taking his horse with him.

_…_

Kai jumped down off of his horse. He was bored and hungry. He had just been riding around for about twenty minutes and they still weren't done cooking. He walked his horse back. He didn't have a stable or any of those horse things. All he had was a stump that he tied his horse's reins on and a large feeding container to put his horse's food and water; and while it rained his horse would just have to make due and walk nearer to the house and take shade under the roof that he had extended just for his horse. But neither of them minded so it was all good.

After securing his horse, Kai walked over to the river and sat down on the wooden bridge and looked down at the fishes. Autumn had kicked something very precious to him; so he made a note. Now he would have to get back at her, he'd have to kick something precious to her too: her breasts. Yes that was good, after lunch—if he remembers—he will kick her breasts.

Kai thought about it, he hadn't seen Autumn's breasts yet. '_Maybe she doesn't have any.'_ He thought.

_'Stupid bitch is the princess…'_ Just then he remembered, _'What if she ends up bringing the noble men and all the royalty bull shit?'_ He balled his fists—there was no chance he'd ever want _those kinds of people_ coming near the place. Oh well, he'd just have to deal with it later because not far away he could hear his aunt calling him, _'Finally!' _Kai ran over, he could already picture it: steaming, newly cooked food.

_…_

Tala sat on the cushioned couch with a big sigh of relief. The other night they had started on their daily search, which continued to the next day not stopping at all even through the night, and all the way to now—almost noon. They haven't slept for two nights and haven't sat on anything else but a saddle. Food and water were packed and were eaten and drunk on the horse and water-refills were still made on top of the horse. But it didn't bother them, it wasn't anything compared to what they called hard. They were just very annoyed at the fact they kept coming home empty-handed. Tala closed his eyes for a few seconds—they were going to go at it again at night time with the same routine that they have been going for quite some time now.

Johnny noticed Tala's eyes were closed, "Wake up." He said still feeling guilty for what had happened. "You can't just give up!"

Tala's eyes remained closed, "I'm not, I'm just relaxing for a while."

Just then a girl came running in with a worried look on her face, "Did you find her?"

Johnny balled his fists; he hated answering 'no' to that question. How he wished he could say 'yes' and jump around with joy. He looked down and slowly shook his head.

The girl bit her lower lip and then noticed Tala, "Johnny, is Tala sleeping?" She asked.

Tala stood up, "I'll stand up so that everybody'll know that I'm _not_ sleeping." He said with a little annoyance in his voice.

"No Tala, I didn't mean it that way… I want you to sleep—both of you." She looked at Johnny and waited for his reaction.

"Lena's right Tala. You get some sleep, along with the rest of them. I'm going by myself tonight." He turned away, "This is all my fault and I'll take care of it."

"Listen to yourself; do honestly think Autumn would be happy if she found out you guys weren't sleeping?" She scolded. "No." She said firmly, "You will all sleep tonight and I mean it. I'll make sure of it."

She turned to Johnny, "Especially you Johnny. When was the last time you slept for over two hours?"

"When Autumn was still here." He replied sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes, "You're sleeping tonight Johnny—even if I have to stand over you and watch you the whole night."

Johnny looked at Tala just who shrugged.

"Like I said, I'll make sure of it." She sighed, "Now, let's move on to something else… What are we going to tell _her_?"

Johnny growled remembering what had happened, "Autumn will be here before _she_ comes home. Let's just wait till she comes back."

_…_

Kai looked down at the food with a grin on his face, "Can I eat now? Please?"

His aunt shook her head, "I didn't hear a 'Thank you' come out of your mouth."

"Thank you Aunt-"

He was interrupted by the older lady, "I believe Autumn was the one who prepared your food…"

"Okay." He looked at Autumn who was sitting near his aunt and away from him, "Thanks bitch."

"Kai!" His aunt snapped.

He fluttered his eyelashes with the same grin on his face to his aunt and watched as she leered at him, "That isn't funny Kai." He stopped as she continued, "How would you like it if I made you eat on the ground? Outside? With your hands tied behind your back?"

He thought for a while, "That would be mean."

She sweat-dropped as she gave up—hunger made this boy stupid. "Eat your food." She told him. She'll just have to punish him later.

At the word 'eat' Kai grabbed the spoon and shoved a large spoonful of food him his mouth and the two females watched him as he chewed. As he gulped down the food, he made a face as if he had just been poisoned, "What the hell is this shit! This is the food you should be feeding to Rez!" The slate-haired boy exclaimed.

Silence… He knew that his aunt was even more dangerous when she didn't say anything, and with that he took his chances and slowly looked at her. She was smiling at him wickedly; it just wasn't fair, his aunt had known him ever since and she was taking Autumn's side. The stupid bitch had been getting him in trouble ever since she had gotten here. "I mean, I love the food! Thank you Autumn this is delicious!" Those words were even more disgusting than the food he had had to swallow.

Autumn sighed, Kai was right, the food was nasty. She stood up and made her way back into the kitchen. She came back with another dish.

The green-haired girl walked up to Kai and put the bowl down in front of him, "Here, Auntie made this. I'm sure you'll enjoy it." With that she took away the dish she had prepared and sat it next to her food.

He eyed her carefully, now he knew why his aunt was taking her side—she was sucking up. "Suck up." He thought out loud.

At that point his aunt has had enough, Kai was just being plain mean for no reason. She picked up her spoon and threw the wooden object at blue boy.

As soon as the spoon came into contact with Kai's head _'tuck'_. "Kai, your head's empty. Shut up and eat your food, hopefully your brain will grow back." The older lady said sarcastically.

Kai looked down at the spoon that landed on the floor and picked it up. If only his aunt knew that she was the princess, she'd understand why he didn't like her. But he couldn't tell his aunt that Autumn was the princess, not yet. He didn't have a reason why he didn't want to tell her, but he felt it was just right if his aunt didn't know at the moment.

He put the spoon down at the table and looked at Autumn. She was stirring her food and looking at it as if having no interest in eating it. He knew none of _it_ was her fault, maybe she didn't even know at the time, or if she even cared about anything else asides from dolls, it was a long time ago after all. But still, she was part of them, and there was no way he was planning on forgetting that.

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence. After everyone was done Kai collected the dishes as brought them to the kitchen. Autumn watched him and when he was gone she looked at the older lady, "Aunt Zana?" She asked, "What is Kai going to do?"

"He's going to wash the dishes."

"But I'm supposed to do that."

"No dear, I am. But you two want to do it."

"But he's not a girl."

"It doesn't matter." The lady smiled, "I'm going to clean up the table; and since you're so worried about why Kai's washing the dishes—why don't you go see if he needs help."

Autumn nodded and walked to the kitchen. She stood next to him, "Hi Kai, would you like it if I help?"

"No."

She nodded and stood there, she didn't know what to do. Nobody wanted her help, her food was disgusting, and she was just standing there like a useless… Puppet… How come that feeling felt so familiar? It was as if she hadn't left home.

"What are you looking at?" Kai asked as he finished the chore.

"Nothing, I have nothing to do so I'm just standing here."

Kai picked up the piece of cloth that sat next to the basin and began wiping his hands dry, "Listen, you're healing up pretty good, and since you are the princess, I'm sure you have a lot of things to do." He put the rag down where he had gotten it and continued, "Don't you think it's time for you to go home?"

"To the palace?" She felt sick; they didn't even want her here?

"Yes, where else does your kind stay?"

"But I thought we went over this already." She said remembering that time when Kai agreed that she was staying.

"You're forgetting that that was before I knew you were the princess and you told me that they were happy you were gone, but they were looking for you."

"How?"

"What do you mean how? I was in the city buying the vegetables that Aunt Zana asked for and I overheard some shitty knights talking." Then he remembered that the first two he saw were happy that she was gone, "I think their names were Jason and T-back?"

"Johnny and Tala?"

He shrugged, "Yeah, what you said."

"Of course they'll look for me, they're like my brothers."

"Well see? Your family's looking for you. I'll bring you tonight."

Autumn began to worry, what if he seriously brought her back? "They don't want me there."

"You're the damn princess of course they want you there." He was starting to get impatient, "They need you there!"

"You don't understand!" Her voice began to rise with his.

"I don't need to!"

Just then Zana came in, "Why are you two fighting again?" But they both ignored her.

She tried to fight back her tears, "If you want me to leave just say so! But I am NOT going back there!"

Kai noticed that she was trembling, "What! You're going to cry now! Go ahead! Cry! You stupid brat!"

"I DEMAND to know what is going on NOW!" Zana was not going to be ignored again.

Kai turned to his aunt, "Why don't you ask 'Her Highness' over here." His tone lowered

"Her Highness?" His aunt repeated.

"Yup! 'Our Great Ruler'!"

Zana looked at Autumn, "You told him?"

Kai raised a brow, "Huh?"

Autumn shook hear head, "He found out."

"There's something I don't know, right?" Kai was about to get mad again.

"Yes Kai, there's a lot you don't know." She looked at Autumn again, "Dear, go ahead and clean yourself up." Then she turned her view to the door, "Kai, outside. I need to talk to you."

Kai stormed outside and as soon as he closed the door behind him Autumn gave in and let her tears roll down her cheeks. "Autumn?" Zana said softly, "Maybe you should take a nap afterwards."

The younger girl nodded and the older one followed outside.

Zana closed the door and saw Kai sitting on the riverbank. She walked over and sat down next to him.

"Aunt Zana, what is going on?"

"Kai, I noticed that you don't want to get along with Autumn. But if you really don't want her to stay then she'll stay at my house because I will not let her go back to the palace."

He was getting confused again, "Why?"

"Because if she goes back she's not going to do anything but wait for her death."

"But they're looking for her."

"Only the few that actually care about her." She changed the subject, "How exactly did you find out anyways?"

"I overheard some knights talking."

"And what did they say?"

Kai looked down, "I first two were complaining about why they had to look for her and that they hoped she had died. The other two were the ones that were really looking for her; she said that those two were like her brothers."

"You heard what the first two knights said but you still insisted for her to go back?"

Kai couldn't answer.

"There's more to the story than you know Kai."

"Then tell me."

She stood up, "It's not my story to tell, it's hers. If you really want to know, you should ask her. Remember something, if she did go back they would've tried to kill her again, and at that point they'll make sure she's dead."

"But what if she's just pretending and she really is what people say about her?"

"I trust her, and if my judgment is wrong, I'll take full responsibility for it."

Kai sighed as he gave up, "You don't have to shelter her. She's staying."

Zana smiled and nodded. She knew that if Kai hadn't found out that Autumn was the princess he would've said that ever since. But she knew how he felt and she knew how he didn't want to go through what he went through already. He was carrying too much on his shoulders for his age.

_…_

Johnny stirred as he heard his bedroom door open. He turned around to see his friend make herself comfortable and sat on the chair near his table, "Lena, are you actually going to stay and watch me the whole night?"

"Can you stop it?"

He sat up revealing his bare upper body, "Stop what?"

"Stop calling me 'Lena'." She crossed her arms, "You're the only one that calls me that, Johnny. Did you forget my name?" She said with a little hurt in her voice.

"Sorry if I'm offending you, I guess I just became used to calling you that; and no, I did not forget your name." He paused and watched her expression carefully, "Alana."

"Excuse me?" She asked pretending that she had not heard him.

"I mean Al."

She smiled, "Better, much better. I mean if you really want to, you can call me Lana but not Lena." She stopped and thought for a while, "I take that back, don't call me either of those."

Johnny nodded, "Al, I won't leave. Go and sleep with Tala, I'm sure he misses you, besides falling asleep on a chair isn't very comfortable."

She chuckled, "Who said I was going to go to sleep? I'm going to stay up and watch you—I told you I'll make sure you get some sleep."

"I promise I won't leave. That's a promise, and you know I don't break promises. Come on, I know you miss Tala too."

She didn't give him an answer back. "Al…" He whined.

"Hush!" She looked away, "I'm thinking about it."

Johnny let out a small quiet laugh and at that moment Al quickly turned to look at him. Johnny was laughing. She couldn't even remember the last time she had seen him smile. She stared at him as her jaw slightly hung, "Johnny…" She whispered as she rushed over to him and broke down into a hug. She buried her face on his chest and squeezed him with all her might hoping that she could somehow take at least a little of his burdens away, her shaking hands gripped his shoulders for support as her whole body began to tremble.

Her amethyst eyed friend looked down at her as she began to cry and felt her tears rolled down his chest. He lifted his hand and stroked the back of her head. He dipped his head down to her ear, "Don't cry, Al." He told her softly.

She looked up at him, her face already stained with her eyes colored red in hurt.

He gave her a small smile, "Don't cry."

She smiled back at him and nodded, "I'm sorry." She let go of him and wiped her tears, "It's just that it's..."

"Hard? I know." He watched as she moved off his bed and stood up, "I already promised I won't leave. Go." His smile grew, "Get out of my room."

She giggled, "Okay. Good night Johnny."

"Not yet."

She looked at him oddly.

"Where did you put my horse?" He smirked.

She smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear, "You know me too well."

"Where did you put my horse?"

She chuckled, "Hn, I told you I'll make sure you get some sleep tonight."

"Where did you put my horse?"

"I'll tell you when you need to know. Good night Johnny."

"Al…" He trailed.

"Good night." With that she turned on her heel and walked out the door.

Johnny shook his head and touched his chest; it was still damp from her crying. _'You have no right to cry, Al. None of this is your fault.'_

Johnny clenched his teeth together and lowered his head. He shut his eyes feeling dishonor take over his body, _'Not only is this all my fault, I'm hurting people. But I have to stay strong for you Autumn and for everyone.'_

_…_

"Hey! Wake up!" Kai exclaimed as he pulled the blanket off of Autumn. "Get up! You need to go and cook me breakfast slave."

"I thought you didn't like my cooking."

"I don't at least not yet. Hopefully the saying 'practice makes perfect' works for you and your food can finally become edible."

She smiled as she looked up at him, "Aunt Zana told me something."

"What?"

"She told me that you agreed to let me stay and that she didn't have to force you."

Kai eyed her suspiciously, "So? What's your point?"

"How come you wanted me to stay here instead of me staying over at Auntie's?"

He rolled his eyes, "Who's going to do the chores if you're over there?"

She nodded, "I thought so." She got off of the bed and began to fold the blanket.

Kai shrugged, "Besides, she had her turn so it's only fair that you get to stay. I mean you two are pretty much a like so there's not difference right?"

"Huh?" She turned around and confusingly looked at him.

He smirked, shrugged again, and walked out.

Autumn shook her head and continued to fix the bed. After she finished, she walked to the kitchen to see Kai already eating, "I thought I was going to cook."

"You're too slow, and maybe if you taste how real food should taste like you'll probably learn something."

The green haired girl nodded and started on her food, "Thank you."

Kai glared at her, "Listen. Just because you're being nice and shit like that doesn't mean I'm going to start warming up, understand?"

"I wasn't expecting anything else." She smiled.

Kai looked at her carefully, _'Stupid bitch.'_

After the two of them finished their food Kai cleared his throat to get Autumn's attention.

"Yes?" She asked.

He tapped his foot on the wooden floor, "Get down on the ground and tie my boots." He watched as she hesitated for a while, "Is there a problem slave?" He glared at her.

She looked straight at his auburn eyes and shivered at his glare. She quietly shook her head and walked over to him before kneeling down at his feet.

He watched her as she did what he had told her to do. She was doing pretty well; he was surprised that she actually knew how to do something so simple. But something caught his eyes. He was looking straight down her clothing. _'Autumn's a girl.' _He concluded to himself.

She was too busy tying his boots to notice that Kai was just staring at her chest.

Kai suddenly had an urge to check if they were real or if he was just hallucinating. But then he remembered… He lifted up his foot and kicked her right on her chest.

Autumn gasp back strenuously as air left her lungs. She looked up at him breathless with eyes as big as saucers—and all he could do was laugh.

Kai chuckled, "Opps…" He shrugged, "Revenge?" He smirked, "But be glad. I was aiming for your face."

He grabbed her chin brutally and pulled her closer to him, "Aww… Don't be sad… Where's that smile that you're always giving Aunt Zana?"

She shut her eyes and turned her head.

Kai opened his hand and took hold of her jaw turned her head to face him, "Hey," he said softly, "I asked you a question." At that he grabbed her shoulder and pushed her backwards causing her to fall to the floor. Autumn fell facing the ground.

She looked down at the wooden floor and soon her tears began to drop, making little splashes only she could notice. She didn't want to get up; she didn't want to look at him; and she didn't want his auburn eyes searing at her.

Kai shook his head, "How pathetic," he scoffed, "princess gonna cry?"

* * *

Yay! Anyways okays I'm sorry it's been like a shit-load a long time but my computer has been inaccessible for a long time. 

But pretty much what happened wasI went on vacation and the internet went whack and yeah.

I know I haven't updated in like eight months but I'm not gonna make it any longer kay? So yeah I updated.

To the reviews!

**Moonlight** **Kitten**: Tada, he's in trouble a couple of times in this chapter, and there'll be more of that later.

**kirara242**: Hope you like this chapter too.

**bladenight&day**: Thanks! I didn't update soon but at least I updated right?

**Phasmatis of priscus dea Isis**: Took me a while, huh? Hehehe.

**Untimely Demise**: How's that for getting in trouble? Kai and Autumn... Hmm...

**TheBloodyBlackRoseofHiei**: The next chapter, he won't only be mean... Keep reading!

**Lady Akuma**: Opps, nope, his aunt isn't mean. Kai just lacks brains-just kidding!

**kiotana**: No! Hehehe, keep reading yo! Sorry I took long. But remember keep reading.

**Shadow**: Okay, whatever you say.

**darkness lover**: LoL. Kay, here's my update!

**Tikytikytavvi101**: Yes, he's gonna get in trouble and I like it. Weeeeee!

**Fluffy Kitten and Alley Cat**: Yups! I hope you review this chapter too.

**Kimkizna**: Thanks you! Keep reading!

**ChiRyu**: About Autumn... Yeah she's pretty pathetic. but that's how she was brought up. But no, I don't plan on leaving her like that. Keep reading!

**Winteru**: Tada! I updated! Sorry it took long!

**Ciel Of Light**: Here's my update! Keep reading!

**Drgn048**: Glad to hear it!

Anyways... THANK YOU! For all the reviews. I know it's been a long time but hopefully you all keep reading! Anyways yeah R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey you guys. Here I am with chapter 5. I don't own anything.

Just for better understanding... This story doesn't take place in a certain country. Everything is made up. There might be more Asian hints than others it is because I am Asian and I know about it more then the rest. Like Zana's shoe for instance, picture it like the Chinese slip on shoes. Also, I know somewhere I might mention that they will eat cookies, well; it doesn't matter when they made it or whatever, because I'll just mention it.

* * *

_o_

**He Fished Her Out**

_: Chapter 5_

_o_

Kai looked down at her in distaste; she was on the floor crying. Wow, had he done it now. He could already hear Aunt Zana screaming at him. "What? You're going to keep crying until Auntie gets here? Then spill your little innocent heart out on how I'm oh sooo mean?" Sarcasm oozed with each of his words.

Autumn gradually sat up and wiped her tears. To tell the truth, she had never said anything against Kai to Aunt Zana, sure she had wanted to a few times before but she was terrified of him. She was scared that he'd find out, which of course he would. And even if she wasn't scared of Kai, it would be embarrassing to tell his own Aunt things against him. Besides, she's never been fond of tattling, she didn't like feeling guilty. Though she has only thought of what would happen if she did.

The pain was slowly leaving and she had forced herself to stop crying. And since she had been looking down the whole time the only thing that made Kai believe that she was still hurt were her small sniffles.

He knelt down next to her, and smirked as he placed his hand on top of her head. He ran his hand down to her face feeling the dampness from her tears and stopped under her chin. He chuckled before harshly cupping her chin to force her to look at him. His smirk broadened once he had a look at her, she had forced herself to stop crying on his account, "That's what I thought, bitch."

With that Kai stood up and walked out the door.

She sighed in relief knowing that he was gone, for now at least. She stood up and with her hands, she cupped her breasts before slowly massaging them. She felt weird but at the moment, she didn't mind, they were hurting and needed comforting. Why weren't men cursed with having breasts?

_…_

Autumn looked at the kitchen she had just finished cleaning. She should get started on washing the clothes but what Kai had said made her curious. What did he mean by 'it's only fair you get to stay,' how was it fair? Oh! She'll just go over to Aunt Zana's and ask, she knew Kai inside and out.

She walked out of the door and straight into the other house. Auntie had told her not to knock and to just come in. She looked into the kitchen to find the older lady peeling potatoes, "Good morning Autumn!" She smiled, "Did Kai leave already?"

She nodded, "Where did he go?"

"He didn't tell you?"

"Kai doesn't tell me anything."

Zana nodded, "Well don't feel bad, he doesn't talk too much when he's around new people. But just to tell you, Kai went to work."

"I'm not new, Kai just doesn't like me."

She smiled, "I'll talk to him when he gets back."

Those words brought back memories, memories accompanied by remembrances of the pain inflicted on her chest earlier. Before she could stop herself she snapped, "Please! No!"

Zana shot up a brow, "Did he do something again?"

Autumn forced a giggle, "I just don't want him to hate me anymore than he already does."

"He doesn't hate you, he just has something stuck up his ass." Zana looked back at the potatoes, "Kai had told me earlier how long he was planning on being gone for but I honestly wasn't listening. I saw his mouth moving but I was too busy paying attention to my sewing that I just completely ignored him." She looked up, "Wow, that sounds harsh," then smiled, "I'll make sure to tell him that. It's just so fun to see Kai angry."

Emerald eyes stared at the elder lady in shock, "It is _not_ fun to see Kai mad."

She scoffed, "That's because you don't know the tricks yet."

"Tricks?"

"Yes." She now started to cut the potatoes into fours. "When Kai gets mad, just laugh. He'll then get even angrier and all you have to do is laugh harder. Just don't stop until he gives up."

Autumn felt uneasy, she was imagining doing that and then Kai punching her on the face, "I don't think I can do that."

"Don't worry."

Easy for her to say, Kai respected Zana, while he thought it was disgusting to even say her name. "What does Kai do?" She asked deciding to change the subject.

Zana looked up at Autumn, "He travels. When someone wants to sell products to somewhere far, he goes along to help move the items from one place or another. There's a group of them, they load and unload on all the stops and at the same time protect the merchandise."

She nodded, "How long is he usually gone for?"

"It depends on how far he's going and how many stops they have to make."

She nodded again, "What did you mean 'protect the merchandise'?"

Zana sighed, Autumn was naïve, and she couldn't blame her. She was so confined behind those castle walls that she never really understood what happened outside. "Bad people, Autumn."

She felt a pang on her side recalling what had happened to her, "He doesn't get hurt does he?"

Sensing the worry in her voice, she waved the knife around nonchalantly, "You might not believe this but Kai is a tough boy." She put the knife down as she chuckled at the younger girl's reaction, "Besides, if there are too many people then bandits tend to be smart enough to leave them be." She sighed, "But that's not the only job Kai takes, just his usual. He would also take anything else that people offer him if he feels like it. Kai's a good boy."

"He would've never saved me if he wasn't." Autumn mumbled unsure if that sounded sarcastic of thankful.

It must've sounded sarcastic, "Kai isn't that heartless." Zana cleared her throat, "I think…" Or maybe it didn't sound as bad as she had thought.

As the two of them laughed Autumn remembered why she had come over in the first place. "Earlier, I asked Kai why he let me stay and he told me that it was only fair. I was just curious; do you know what that means?"

Autumn didn't notice Zana stiffen slightly, "I know very well what that means. It isn't exactly a pleasant story, and it's Kai's story to tell not mine."

"I'm sorry."

Zana smiled sadly, "Don't worry yourself about it. I trust you."

Autumn sat down on the vacant seat next to Zana, "What am I going to learn today?" She asked not wanting to get into that conversation anymore than she already had. She was happy that Zana trusted her, but she still wanted Kai's trust too—something she'll probably never get. At least it doesn't hurt to hope.

_…_

Kai yawned as he walked into the front door of his house. He had just finished telling Zana how he was sent back so because there were too much of them. It was a complete waste of time how he was already on the trip when at their second stop they had told him that he was being replaced. But it was okay; his substitute needed money more than he did.

He walked into the hall and stopped at the front of his room when he noted talking. The voice registered quickly as Autumn's, but who was she talking to? Aunt Zana was at her house.

Turning around he took in the fact that her door was open. He quietly walked over and peeked in. She was sitting on the bed with her back towards him while she looked out the window.

"They're really nice. Aunt Zana is an amazing cook, and she has been extremely patient with me."

What was she doing? Had she lost it?

"Kai…" She trailed.

He listened more closely as she mentioned his name.

"He's nice." She paused, "Well, sometimes… He did save me. Alright, he's mean! But not evil. And honestly, I'm very scared of him. I know Aunt Zana tells me not to be scared of him but I can't help it." Sighing, she shifted and tucked herself under the blanket, her eyes never leaving the window. "It's getting late. Good night you two. Oh! And mother, father, look after everybody please." With that she yawned and closed her eyes.

Kai's eyes moved out the window to look at what Autumn had been looking at. It was the moon, full and shining with all its glory. His gaze moved back to the sleeping girl. Scary? Yes, he knew he could get mean, but mean enough to be scary? It made his feel as if he were a monster or something. But then again, it may just be her. She was a princess and she was used to people treating her like royalty, she just wasn't used to being treated normal. Why did he even care!

_…_

Autumn yawned as she finished fixing her bed. Waking up early in the morning wasn't such a hassle, she had gotten used to it ever since, and it was automatic. She looked at the door; since Kai wasn't home she didn't really have to make breakfast yet. It would only be for her, and she wasn't exactly hungry yet.

She walked out of her room and decided to do one chore before fixing herself something to eat. Yes, a chore that had been ignored yesterday—Kai's laundry. She walked into the restroom and did her morning routine before immerging with her hair tied into a high ponytail and her eyes lazily closed.

Shecarelessly strolled into Kai's room. Once inside, she opened her eyes to find his laundry basket. Immediately, she froze. Her emerald eyes grew to the size of saucers. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. In front of her was Kai sleeping naked. His blanket was on the floor and he was sleeping on his side which gave her access to seeing his front and back. Her whole face heated up and a strange feeling ran through her.

Trying to hold down the scream that was forming at the base of her throat, she fled outside the house absentmindedly closing Kai's door. She ran to the river where she kneeled down and used her two hands to muffle her scream. It amazed her that it wasn't much of a scream either; it was more like a shriek when something surprises you.

Just moments ago she saw everything. She looked at her reflection and noted that she had not yet regained her color. Kai had defiled her mind. He was the first person of the opposite sex that she had seen completely naked. Sure you'd think that she had seen the guys back home naked before but she hasn't, unless you counted shirtless as naked. She always knocked and if they were out somewhere, they'd tell her to close her eyes, which she did ever so obediently.

It was an accident and it wasn't as I she was staring! But she did stay there for a good few seconds. Oh, no. She was staring! How could she!

"Hey!" A gruff voice called from the house.

Her head snapped around to see Kai standing at the front door leaning against the door frame still naked. She shut her eyes hard and bowed her head to the ground. "I-I-I'm so SORRY!" She kept her head against the ground, "I didn't know you were home! I thought you were working! Please forgive me!"

"What's your problem?" His voice was coming closer and her heart raced with every footstep he took towards her. "You're acting so ignorant. If you needed something, you should have made it quick and quiet. You didn't have to slam the stupid door."

She just wanted the ground to eat her up. She hadn't even noticed that she closed the door and because of a careless move, she had been caught looking at him. And now there he was hovering over her naked. It was bad enough that she was red, now she felt like she was going to explode from embarrassment!

"Don't just stay there, go and make me breakfast."

She nodded, but stayed in her place waiting for him to leave first.

"What are you waiting for?" He barked.

Gulping, she gathered all of her courage to speak, "After you."

Oh now he understood! Ha! He laughed and a smirked crawled onto his face. "Stand up."

What was he asking for? She shook her head.

"If you don't stand up, I'll pick you up and make you bathe me."

Autumn flinched. She obeyed and stood up only to find Kai laughing at her expression when she noted that he was now wearing long shorts that ended at his knees.

"You should have just listened to me the first time." He mocked as the two of them walked back to the house.

_…_

Kai strolled in into his house to find his aunt was sitting down in the kitchen. "I thought that we were having lunch at your house?"

"Change of plans Kai. We're eating here and Autumn is cooking. I want to see her improvements."

He scoffed and took the seat next to the lady. "What improvements?"

Zana glared at her nephew, "Where's my stick?"

He grinned, "I'm just kidding!" He chuckled, "Where is he anyways?"

"He?"

"I mean it."

"How about I whack you with my stick?"

"I mean she." He loved annoying his aunt; it was just so entertaining to hear her threaten him.

"She's cooking at my house and she's going to bring the food here."

"Like a slave?"

This time Zana removed her shoe and whacked Kai on his head. She watched Kai laugh before turning her attention back to her shoe. She was very fond if it. It was flat, comfortable, and all you had to do was slip your foot in it. Every woman who lived normally wore it. Only royalty wore those uncomfortable, hard to walk in, tall sandals. Oh did she love her life. She didn't care if royalty had all the money in the kingdom, she absolutely loved her life! And that's why she chose it.

Now how did she get from her shoes to her life? She wondered as she placed her shoe back on her foot. Then she remembered, "Oh!" She whacked Kai on the shoulder with her hand.

"What?" He asked thinking the worst.

"Go and help Autumn carry the pot! It's too hot and she might burn herself!"

He scoffed, "Hasn't she heard of pot holders?" But he stood up as he saw her reach for her shoe again, "But she might still need the strength of ever so handsome me."

She chuckled, "What does your handsomeness have to do with your strength?"

Kai walked to the door and opened it, "I'm handsome _and_ powerful."

She shook her head as he left. Walking to the small cabinet at the corner of the kitchen, she pulled out bowls and utensils and set them on the table.

The door opened and came in Kai holding a newly made pot of food. He set it on top of an iron base that sat on the table.

Zana watched as Kai removed the lid and the steam rose. She was amused at his surprised reaction that the food smelled edible. Well what was he expecting! She, Zana, was the one teaching Autumn how to cook; of course she would become really good! She smiled at how the boys had made her so cocky, ha! It was the other way around! She was a mommy and she was damn near proud of it!

"If I die, I'll haunt you." Kai teased as he scooped rice into his bowl.

"If you're so cautious then why are you the first to go at the food?"

His attention stayed on the food that he was packing onto his bowls. "Because I'm so hungry I'm desperate."

They all had gotten food but Autumn didn't eat. She watched them, eager to hear their reaction.

The older lady smiled, "You've improved so much! Because of my great teaching skills!"

They both looked at Kai who had just shoved rice into his mouth. He chewed slowly and swallowed hard, "Okay fine. It's good."

She smiled, now she officially knew how to cook. She had made breakfast a couple of times but Kai mostly did it. Now, he might actually let her do it for a change. She felt good, proud actually. For once, she had done something right.

_…_

"Well, I'm going to go and get Galleon now, I wonder if he still remembers me." Zana said from on top of the large horse.

Kai chuckled, "Of course he will, it hasn't been that long."

His aunt smiled, "I'll also stop by to get some more vegetables. I won't take long."

"Are you sure you don't want me to do it?"

"Kai, stop worrying, I'll take care of Rez. And besides I want you to stay here and help Autumn clean." She waved at the two of them and galloped away.

Autumn turned to Kai, "Who's Galleon?"

The slate-haired teen walked back into the house with her right next to him, "He's Aunt Zana's horse. She lent him to a friend that would be traveling very far. Now that her friend is back, she's going to go and get him back."

"Oh. How does he look like?" She asked as they stood in front of the sink.

He rolled his eyes, "Like a horse." He smirked, "Except he's green."

"Wow. I've never seen a green horse before."

He chuckled, "Well, you wash and I'll dry, and then when I'm done you can put the dishes away."

She nodded and began the washing. A couple of minutes later, emerald eyes turned to Kai, "I don't think there are green horses."

Kai's eyebrows furrowed together, "Are you calling me a lair?"

"No, but I have a tendency of believing people really easily."

"It's not my fault that you're so stupid." He threw the drying cloth on the already dry plates, "Who do you think you are calling me a liar!"

Autumn remembered what Aunt Zana had told her yesterday. She began to giggle, and that angered Kai even more.

"What are you laughing at!"

Her giggling turned into full out laughter. She didn't what was going to happen, but she was in too deep to back out now. Then, the least expected thing happened; Kai joined in on the laughing.

"Alright, Galleon isn't green; he's white with black spots." Kai admitted.

She couldn't believe that it worked. She had honestly thought that she would get punched or something, but she also knew that Aunt Zana wouldn't lead her wrong. She smiled and continued washing. "I've never seen a green horse, though I'd like too."

The rest of the cleaning was done in silence. But Kai couldn't help but keep glancing at her. She was different, she wasn't always looking down anymore, and he noticed her face more that way. Her hair was usually tied and it had caused her bangs to frame her face. She was smiling much more around him and look at her! She had just laughed at his face! He had gotten so mad when she did but it subsided quicker than it had come. He hadn't noticed that he was now openly staring at her until she turned to him again. He turned the other way quickly, she embarrassed him again.

"Would you like me to do the rest?" She asked, thinking that that was the reason why he had been looking at her.

He still didn't look at her, "No. Go and do something else. I'll finish everything here."

_…_

Kai stood up off his bed and quickly put clothes on, he just couldn't understand why he couldn't sleep, he hated it when this happened. He looked out his window and noticed what a lovely night it was and decided maybe looking at stars would make him go to sleep.

He walked out of the house and sat on the soft grass near the river before lying down.

"Kai, what are you up to?"

Kai tilted his head back to see Autumn standing above him, "Where did you come from?" He was lost in thought and he didn't notice her.

"I just had tea with Aunt Zana."

If only her dress was shorter, "Tea?"

She nodded, "Would you like to join us next time?"

He shrugged and moved his auburn eyes to the night sky.

"Okay then, can I join you now?"

Surprised, he looked back up at her. "You look at the stars?"

"Yes, when I was younger and my parents were still alive, we'd sneak out and become a normal family and just look at the stars, there'd be no one around treating us any special or protecting us. We'd even make pictures out of the stars an if there were any, we'd do the clouds too, and sometimes when it's bright out, we'd play tag."

Kai was baffled, "I don't believe you."

She smiled down at him, "It's okay, I understand." She turned on her heel and began to walk to the house.

He sat up and watched her back, "Wait!" He called out.

She turned and looked at him.

"That cloud," he pointed, "don't you think it looks like an apple?"

Walking back to him, she shook her head, "It looks more like a butterfly."

He watched her sit down next to him, "Are you blind? It's an apple."

She giggled, "If you say so."

_…_

Kai pulled the blanket over Autumn's sleeping figure.

It had been a long night. That conversation was the longest conversation that he had had with her since they had first met. It had been a good two maybe even three hours. Sure they had their silent moments, but those didn't last long. The longest actually was the last one when he tried to break the silence only to find out that she had fallen asleep.

So he had carried her back and there he was now, standing next to her bed. And for some reason he smiled. There was definitely no denying it, Autumn had changed, and not in a bad way. It was anything but bad.

_…_

"I'm scared Al."

She pulled the red head into a hug, "What's wrong Tala?"

"It's Johnny…" He pulled out gently, "Something bad is going to happen."

* * *

Haha! This is probably one of my longest chapters for this fic! Well you guys deserved it! You guys have been absolutely great and really patient. 

Oh and I have good news! Since it's summer and there's no more hassle of school, chances of me updating is higher!

**THANK YOU** guys for reviewing! You guys are amazing! And funny! Your reviews crack me up!

Anyways stay tuned! I've mentioned this already but I've got a new beyblade fic coming so keep an eye out!


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything, except the things that I do.

Man, I'm getting tired of writing that every chapter.

Alright I don't really have much to say right now, so I'll just wait until I finish the chapter. I'll say whatever I have to say in the end.

Go!

* * *

**He Fished Her Out**

_: Chapter 6_

Zana paced to her nephew's home and stopped at his bedroom door. It was still early, but she didn't want to go through that whole "Tell Kai about or remind Kai about." She really couldn't go through that because if she forgot then it would be her fault. Besides, if Kai were to wake up earlier than usual she can make him do extra chores! Yes! Being older sure did have its benefits!

She shut her eyes, already knowing too much, and barged into his room. "Kai!"

Hearing the bellow of his aunt he shot up too quickly, feeling his head spin for a while. He regained his composure and swiftly threw his blanket on his waist covering his assets. "What?!" He barked grumpily.

"Don't talk to me like that!"

He grumbled incoherent curses before lying back down completely. Not wanting to apologize he turned to his side. "I'm decent."

She opened her eyes to see only his upper body revealed. "I don't understand why you sleep that way to start with."

"Nothing you haven't seen before." He spat, still in a bad mood. Truthfully he didn't care if his aunt had seen him on not. First of all it was just his aunt, second she had been there to see his smaller glory when he was born, third she took care of him, which she did until now and hopefully forever because he loved her cooking, and fourth, well, she was just his aunt.

She smiled. "At least you know I respect your privacy."

That was true. Well most of it… "Yeah right! You were just being cautious just in case I had a girl in here."

She pondered over it for a while. "Well that's true too. I see too much of that from Kane, and not enough of it from Hitoshi."

Curiosity emerged, what she said was accurately true. "What about me?" He wondered just what his aunt thought about him in that evil brain of hers.

"I'd say that you're okay—in the right track, but then I'd be lying."

He turned to her, curiosity at its point. "What are you saying?"

"I'd say that if you weren't sleeping with such ugly girls."

His mind played back his recent escapades. "They're not ugly! You think that I would really sleep with ugly girls? In fact they're extremely good to look at."

"Personality wise." She added.

He chuckled. "Okay that's true."

"Because they're so beautiful, they end up being arrogant."

"Well it's not like I listen to them. I just have sex with them."

She sighed. "Why don't you look for a girl who will be the perfect mother for your children, Kai? What if one of _those_ girls end up getting pregnant, would you want them to be the mother you dream about?"

He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "I don't dream about having a family. Not yet, I'm still young." He turned his head the other way not wanting to look at her knowing eyes. "Besides, I don't know if you noticed, but the only one that I've-" He stopped when he heard her shift. He said too much for his own good.

Slowly he turned his head and was met with her blank expression. He gave her a small smile before completely changing the subject as he realized why they were having this conversation. "Why are you here?!" He joked hoping she forgot what he had just said.

"Don't talk to me like that!" She repeated. "I just came by to tell you." She paused and giggled. "I forgot."

His bad mood kicked in. "Senile hag."

Her eye twitched as she balled up a fist before ramming it down on his blanket-covered manhood.

His eyes grew in shock feeling the pain run through him as he let out a cry in agony.

"HOW DARE YOU?! YOU UNGRATEFUL PIECE OF SHIT! ARE YOU FORGETTING WHO WASHED YOUR ASS WHEN YOU WERE A BABY?!" She bellowed as she lifted up her fist and changed it to an accusing finger that she waved at him.

"My mom." He dared with a smirk. But when he saw that she withdrew her finger and balled up a fist again with every intention to connect it with his groin. He acted quickly and caught it in his hand with a laugh. "I'm sorry! I was just kidding!"

Her angry face never faltered.

"That's not fair!" He laughed. "I said I was sorry!"

* * *

Autumn looked at the wall in relief as her hand stayed over her heart. Just moments ago it was racing and she had laid it there to try to slow it down. She had woken up to a shriek from Kai. And since when did Kai do that?! 

She had run out of her room but by the time she was passed the door, she heard laughing and two familiar often arguing voices. She paused and just stood there listening to them.

It was a rude thing to do but this was entertaining. She had heard Kai laugh like this before, but never around her. Well once, when she had first told him her name. But after she learned that he disliked her, she never received it from him again. And she liked it too. It was such a comfortable laugh.

"And how would you like it if I called you SMALL?!" Aunt Zana's voice rang.

Through his own laughter he managed. "You can't because I'm not!" And continued to laugh again.

And though she couldn't understand what they were talking about, she smiled knowing that it had to be funny.

"It will be once I CUT IT OFF!"

"If you did that then you won't be able to see my adorable children. Little babies reaching their arms out to be carried while cooing at you."

"Fine…" Aunt Zana's voice suddenly changed to one of surrendering. But they laughed together, and for a while too. "You're stupid." She added.

His laughed stopped. "Not all the time." And then started again.

She walked back into her room and began to tidy up her bed. Their laughter never drowning away in her ears.

* * *

"Johnny…" Tala called watching his friend look glumly out the window. 

His amethyst eyed friend didn't answer. Johnny was angry and disappointed—especially with himself. He had gotten sick from the lack of sleep, the often missed meals, and the stress. His body was drained for a while already but he kept pushing until one day his body gave up.

"Johnny, you need this break, you just can't go back out again, you-"

His voice finally came out after a week. "Tala, I'm not asking you or anybody anything. I'll take care of it all by myself."

"Stop it Johnny, your acting as if I don't care about her." Tala looked down. He didn't want to think of anything except Autumn's safety. It had been over two months already, and they were getting nowhere. "We will continue what we started after you're well."

Again, Johnny went back to his silent state. Tala sighed, not only were they worrying about Autumn, they had new concerns for their supposedly bed-ridden Johnny.

The door opened to Johnny's room and Tala turned to see his woman walk in slowly. "Johnny you're supposed to be in bed, Tala get out. He needs a good lecturing."

* * *

Kai, Autumn, and Zana sat together eating breakfast. "Oh honey I'm so sorry that you woke up in such a fright. It's all completely Kai's fault." 

"Shut up old woman." Kai snarled as he gripped his fork violently.

Emerald orbs glittered in amusement as she watched Zana and Kai begin to argue. She truly could not understand why Kai even bothered, Zana was such a great aunt –she truly did not deserve to be tormented.

Zana's eye twitched. "If you keep that up Kai I promise you that you'll never get a chance to happily age normally."

"Says the lady who's sadly wrinkling like a prune." He smirked. With that he quickly got up from his seat just in time to save himself from his aunt kicking him where she had punched him earlier. With a sigh he took the seat on the side of her and not across her, he would rather be hit anywhere else than down there, if she continued this torture he might really have problems producing children later. "Why did you come here so early in the morning anyways?" Hoping that would steer her away from her thoughts of revenge, he began at his food again.

A large grin suddenly appeared on the older woman's features. "I finally remembered why!" At the raise of Kai's eyebrow she continued. "There's this job offer for you if you'd like it." He nodded and she began to answer the questions floating around in his head. "It's a week-long trip, you know, the usual."

He sighed, he didn't really need a job right now, but he did need to get away. To get away from stupid annoying Autumn, from insane Aunt, and a week was all he needed. He would never enjoy getting away from his aunt too long. Autumn, yes, no question about it. He just couldn't stand his aunt's disappointment, he'd told her everything that he'd been doing with _her_, and she didn't say a word. This week would get him to figure out a way to make it up to Zana, and she deserved it, he knew very well that she just wanted to best of him. And he knew it too, they both did, _she_ was not the best for him, probably one of the worst, but he needed _her_ and he hated that painful truth.

"I'll take it," He looked down and frowned. "when do I leave?" This trip wasn't to get away from the two females with him right now, he decided, it was to get away from _her_, to lessen his shameful dependence on _her._

Autumn had noticed the sadness that flashed only for a second on Kai's handsome face. "Kai?" She asked before she could stop herself. Kai didn't want to talk to her, most of the time he didn't even want to look at her. Her shoulders tensed and she subtly sunk into her seat as she prepared herself for whatever the slate-haired teen had to throw at her.

"Yeah?" He looked up with curiosity in his auburn eyes.

Zana sighed; she knew exactly what Kai was feeling. He didn't lash out at Autumn for not minding her own business; he was acting different to try to make his pathetic thoughts go away.

"_You've been with her again?" _

"_Mmm."_

"_Kai…" She stopped seeing the pure humiliation that engulfed him. "You're a glutton for punishment—you know that right?" She smiled hoping that she had lifted even the tiniest weight off of him._

Zana quietly sipped her drink as she remembered how Kai had looked so ashamed earlier. "Kai, you head out tomorrow night."

* * *

Al was right; he was acting like a silly woman. He was supposed to be a damn knight. A nobleman that was ready to face anything. 

He turned to the door as it abruptly opened only a few minutes after Al had left. "Johnny, did she hit you?" Tala asked with a smiled.

Sort of. Well… Actually she did! The first thing she had done when she walked in was punch him on the chest. "Bitch."

Tala let out a low chuckle. "I know, but I love her." He made his way to Johnny's bed and sat on it before completely lying down. "So… Did she get through to that thick skull of yours?"

Johnny glared at Tala as he began to shift around the bed into poses that were commonly found at the brothel while puckering his lips every time he was done. Johnny shook his head, Tala was such an idiot, but he thanked him.

"Johnny darling." Tala called out in his best female voice. "Why did you turn around? You don't find me appealing?" He pouted and batted his eyelashes. "Would you like for me to remove my clothing?"

Johnny snapped his gaze at his idiotic friend. "Don't you even dare!" And to his surprise, when he was completely facing Tala, he found his friend wide eyed in surprise. "What are you looking at?"

Tala's features softened. Johnny had smiled. He had heard from Al that he had done so before but he wanted to see for himself. "What did she tell you?"

Amethyst eyes rolled in their sockets. "She told me that if I don't knock it off she'll marry this man that's been secretly courting her. Tala, you're my friend I can't let her do that to you." He had disappointed Autumn and he didn't need to disappoint anymore, what he need to do was learn from his mistakes. He was not going to forget about Autumn, he just needed to widen his vision. _Forgive me Autumn; I will never let anything like that happen to Yuki._

Tala now sat up on the bed with the blanket tangled around him due to his constant moving earlier. He could clearly see that Al had gotten her message out but now he was frustrated. Was what Johnny had said earlier about some man secretly courting her true? It was hard to find an answer because Al would say something like that. "Johnny, does Al have an admirer?"

"I'm sorry Tala but the conversation that she and I had is very confidential. I can't tell you anymore."

"If you don't tell me you'll wake up with a man in your bed tomorrow."

Urgh… Johnny did not want to relive that. Sure it was just Enrique but that was really uncalled for. Everybody had been in his room while Enrique slipped in into his bed with him and they all waited for him to wake up just so they could laugh at him. "She said it but then she was laughing so I doubt it's true." He smirked when it appeared that his friend was relieved. "But then again, sometimes when I'm with her just walking around in town, men do look at her."

Turquoise eyes blazed as Tala snarled. "You are supposed to stab every eye that ogles my woman McGregor!"

Johnny laughed as he watched his friend steam—how he wished that Autumn was there to watch it.

* * *

Her breathing was shallow as fear ran through her. The wall of her small room seemed as if they were going to cave in on top of her with every explosion from the sky. A bright flash… No. No. A loud crash came only seconds after and she jumped. She sat on her bed with a blanket wrapped around her with her arms tightening its thin material hold. Where were her boys? The men she had looked up to all her life? They were enclosed in the safe stone walls of the castle while she was here all alone. 

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad if Aunt Zana was here, but no. She had stuck here all by herself with Kai, and he'd never help her! And there was no way she was going to go outside and go to Auntie's house, even if it was just right there, because that was too much of a risk.

Again the thunder roared. She wrapped the blanket around her tighter. "Johnny…" How she missed how his strong arms wrapped around her every time a storm came and she was left terrified and how he laughed at her for something that wouldn't even touch her. But he never had gotten angry at her for it, he'd tease her, but it was comforting. A big brother she never had. And it wasn't only him, there were the others too, and they were all just as kind to her.

Not being able to take anymore she surrendered. She was truly afraid of thunder—she always has been, and she didn't care what punishment came afterwards, she was going to him.

She walked out of her room and into the kitchen where Kai sat on the table carving something by the light of a single lamp. He was boiling something and he looked so concentrated in what he was doing that he didn't even notice her. The house would usually be full of light by the various lanterns but it was late already and Kai probably had turned most of them off.

"Kai." She whimpered.

"What do you want? It's late." He continued to carve without bothering to look up at her.

"Can I…" She tensed as he looked up just as lightning flashed and illuminated his stony annoyed features. And she would have curled up into a ball right there if thunder hadn't come after so quickly.

He watched amused as she yelped at the loud rumble and a smirk crept on his face. The dumb bitch was terrified up to her ass, ha! This was going to be a fun night. "Are you scared?" He asked with false concern.

Nodding slowly, "Can I please sit next to you?" She trembled.

The smirk turned into a grin as he began to laugh. "No." It faded and he now frowned. "Go back to bed, you're bothering me."

Why did she know that he was going to find amusement in this? "Please Kai." If this was what he wanted, then fine, she'll beg. "Please. I can't."

"I said no. Now leave me before I make you walk to Auntie's house. You wouldn't want that would you?"

She couldn't go back to her room, she just couldn't. This would be disobeying but in any way you look at it, she'd still be punished in the end. Trying her best not bring attention to herself she quietly walked to Kai's side and sat down on the floor hoping that he wouldn't notice. But it seemed as if everything she hoped for never came true and water began to collect on the rims of her eyes as Kai became angry.

However, Kai wasn't her problem at the moment, the warning lightning did not flash and yet the thunder still roared. She hated this even more, thunder now came in spontaneity. Her hands moved up to head and she pressed her palms against her ears to try to block out the noise.

"You're acting like a coward." He growled as he stood up and grabbed her by her wrist to drag her toward the door leading outside.

Jade eyes grew in horror as she realized where he was dragging her to. "What are you doing?"

Pulling the door open and using his sheer strength to pull her up to her feet he gave her a quick shove out the door. And just in time for her to hear probably the loudest crack of thunder she's heard all night.

She screamed as the heavy rain quickly drenched part of her and her robe like sleeping gown. Hastily jumping back into the house she looked up at Kai. Her heart was pounding and her pulse was racing. Her face was wet with rain mixed with her tears. If she could find the words she would have begged him to stop but that didn't happen and she just found herself falling on the ground.

This was irritating. Kai looked down at how pathetic she looked. He wanted to tie her up to a tree and leave her there in the middle of the storm. She was acting stupid! This wasn't even fun anymore, it was just grinding on his last nerve. He couldn't stand how she was such a coward about something so small!

He turned on his heel and to the kitchen again. He pulled out a bowl and set it aside him as he took the small pot of boiling water and poured the hot liquids into the bowl a little over half way. Carefully carrying the bowl back to Autumn he placed it besides her and roughly grabbed her shoulder to straighten her up. "Knock it off! Don't be scared; you're acting like a coward."

She shook her head as another rumble of thunder was heard and she jerked.

"Keep still." Kai ordered as he pulled her hands out in front of her and placed the bowl on top of them.

Autumn felt the steam rise up to her face and she looked down. "Please Kai." She begged. "Please. Please!" Her tears came quicker the more he seemed to be immune to her pleas.

He shook his head. "Don't be scared and you won't hurt yourself."

She couldn't do this.

Kai coldly watched as she continued to beg. Her face was red and her skin looked tenderer and her tears continued to flow rapidly. She was still begging, still crying for mercy. Her hands were shaking and he could see the hot water move. Maybe she really couldn't do this, but if she couldn't, then whatever should happen after the water touched her skin she deserved. Though, when he looked in her eyes, big and puffy, he saw real fear. Maybe she wasn't feigning fright, but if she wasn't, then the lesson she was on now she deserved.

"Kai…" She shut her eyes not hoping anymore but knowing, knowing that he was not going to help her.

A roar of thunder.

She flinched hard enough for water to spill off to the side and onto her arm. Letting out a scream in pain, she tossed the bowl out the door, and she grabbed her burned arm before falling to the floor.

He shook his head as he watched her on the floor sobbing in pain. "You did this to yourself. I told you not to be scared." Again thunder cried and he watched as even after she was burned she still jumped. "Come. We're going outside."

Her shut eyes snapped open and stared at him in shock. "No! No! No! Please no…"

Annoyance was clearly overtaking him. He had never in his life met anyone sacred of thunder! Children yes but after they were set straight they never feared it again. So what if she truly feared thunder? It only made over coming it even more honorable! But of course she didn't know anything about honor being the stupid royal bitch that rules over this damned kingdom that once used to prosper! "Enough!" He snarled as he slammed a fisted hand on the wall. "Stop acting pathetic! You're not a child! I don't care that you were treated like one back at the palace! You are nothing here!" With a scoff he turned to the door. "I'm leaving. I don't want to hear your damn crying anymore."

All her words were tangle in her throat, her arm was throbbing, her tears became even more swiftly in larger amounts, and as much as she tried she couldn't comply with Kai's orders even if it was to save her own life. "Please don't leave. Please, no Kai, please don't leave me here by myself." Breathing became a chore as she spoke and tried to remove her concentration away from everything else.

She didn't dare look up at him. Kai had a heart, but not for her. And that made everything for much harder since she always looked up to him. He had saved her once and she repaid him by being of royal blood—something she knew he despised but didn't know why. She truly was still only a little girl. But then maybe that was why no matter how cruel Kai was to her she still saw him as her protector. Having naïve wishes that he's remain so forever. Wrapping her uninjured arm around her, she sobbed harder as she heard Kai walk out into the rain.

Autumn was completely and utterly stupid! She'd annoyed him so much that he had become furious. And adding more to his frustrations was this rain. Sure he liked it sometimes, but definitely not when he was mad and/or when it came in buckets. Where the hell was he going to go now? Once he stepped two feet out of the house he was drenched. He couldn't go over to his aunt's because then he'd get an unwanted lecture and he truly did not need to bother his horse.

Kai looked around, this was stupid. He shouldn't have left, he didn't need to get sick before a job, but then if he had stayed in there longer with her idiocy he couldn't be sure of what would happen to her. She was even scared of the wrong things. Of course she was a moron but someone had to have told her that lighting was the true killer and thunder was just noise. Rez! Yes, he's stay in the small stable located not far from the back of his house; the stable could only hold two horses so was it still called a stable? Or maybe he'd just call it horse house. Before he made up his mind a scratchy and sad voice protruded his thoughts.

"I'm sorry!!" Autumn cried.

He shook his head; first she was stupid, now she's insane. That was probably the cause of nobles and royals being such bastards, they couldn't keep up with their own foolishness. Marching back to the door, he looked down at her. She didn't seem to have moved since he left. She was holding herself to reduce her trembling.

"I'm sorry I'm not brave like you! I'm sorry I wasn't raised like you! I'm sorry that I'm a coward! I'm so sorry Kai!" Breathing wasn't the issue any more. She screamed like she had an infinite supply of air and only took shot gasps with every new apology.

With each word her cries became louder and heavier. He looked down at her and how he wanted her to open her eyes and look up at him; she didn't know he was there, but he wanted her to. Thunder crashed in the night sky again and she held onto herself tighter as a jolt for fear ran through her once more.

She didn't care how vicious Kai was as long as, "Kai. Please come back." She pleaded not being able to yell anymore with her cracking voice.

Kai took two steps into his house, and from the sound of his shoe coming in contact with the wooden floor Autumn looked up at him with a face he clearly remembered. Maybe he had gone too far… The look she gave him sent colossal waves of guilt through him. It was the same look she had on when he had first met her. It was not doubt that he had downed her in her own tears. He couldn't even step closer to her.

He came back. "I'm sorry Kai." A splash of relief trickled through her as she stared up at him.

Guilt was a disgusting feeling. He moved next to her and knelt down to gather her up into his arms. She continued to mumble her apologies into his chest as he stood up. Memories flooded him as he recalled carrying her like this before when she was still battered and couldn't really move.

She looked up at him. "I'm sorry." She mouthed.

Her eyes seemed to have gotten lighter as if they were drained of some life. He adjusted his arm from under her knees to set her in a sitting position in front of him. Her legs were now draped to his sides while he supported her with one arm under her bottom, her arms her folded vertically in between his and her chest with her hands resting on his torso, and his other hand against her back for extra support. "Do you know the difference between lightning and thunder?" He finally spoke but in a hushed softer tone.

Autumn nodded as she gathered cloth into her two fists.

"Then trust me."

She did trust him, even when he disappointed her. "I'm just so scared."

"Don't be. Close your eyes and think of a happy place."

She obediently did as she was told and clung onto him tighter. He was walking and as soon as the raindrops hit her, her eyes snapped open. Frantically, she moved around in his grip but when she looked up at him, she saw something else. She couldn't describe it but it was there and it reminded her of the day they met and of the men back home who took care of her. It was kind with a hint of worry and sincerity.

"I'm here Autumn, don't worry."

For that second that he had called her by her name, everything suddenly didn't matter. That was how shocked she was, it was that rare. It was just so odd; it was something that just didn't come out of Kai's mouth. It seemed like he would catch a disease if he said it. Or at least that was what it was like, after all, he did only call her: Hey you, Psst, Hn, Shitness, but his favorite was Thumb. Well, actually the term her used the most was Hey you, but she assumed that Thumb was his favorite because he would just start laughing at it, though he didn't quite use it a lot—only probably just a couple or times.

Kai felt the girl in his arms tremble and he hoped that she wouldn't get sick from this because then he's have to face hell (Aunt Zana) and the rapidly growing guilt inside of him. She was crying but then stopped. Was she faking all of this? Because if she was then he drop her right now and lock the door on her. But as she began to cry again, he realized that she wasn't. The sky opened and let out a roar and the girl huddled in his arms quaked terribly.

"Shush. It's just harmless noise."

He stared at her feeling hollow as he closed his eyes. He blanked out Autumn and remembered the little bundle of joy he once carried before. Brilliant brown eyes, glowing warmth, beautiful sweet smile, and that adorable voice she spoke with—and how even if she was just a child she spoke with sheer confidence. "Kari…" He silently mouthed and winced with the pain that followed. This whole situation reminded him of her and he hated it. He hated it because she too once was terrified of thunder until he, using the same method, helped her get rid of her fear. Hated the way the rain fell down his face and reminded him of the tears that once cried a long time ago. But mostly he hated that he now aided a royal, the same monsters that took her away from him.

Kai looked up at the sky just in time to watch as cracks formed in the dark night. How he wished that he could replace the girl in his arms now with that little eight year old girl that had her tiny fingers still tenderly around his heart. And as he expected it, thunder escaped the heavens.

Autumn whimpered when the noise calmed, "The rain's clearing."

This meant that that was the last of the thunder and that the Princess didn't learn anything. Though, that might not be true, or at least he hoped that her fears went down a notch. "Yeah. Let's get dried up." He whispered and trudged back into the house.

He unconsciously set her on a chair and walked into his room to get some towels for the two of them. He returned and mentally punched himself as he caught her examining the burn on her forearm. It had become red and looked as if small parts of her skin were beginning to peel off.

She quickly tried to hide her arm and watched as Kai walked into the small sitting room. She hadn't meant to be so obvious because she didn't want him to be angry with her anymore that he already was but she couldn't help it, it just kept throbbing and since there was no more thunder occupying her mind, she _had_ to look.

A bottle was placed on the floor besides her, she hadn't even seen Kai pass by and now he was kneeling on the ground observing her wound. He removed the lid off of the bottled and stuck two fingers in to pull out some kind of guck. However, when he spread it out on her burn, it suddenly became the most beautiful thing. It felt nice and cold as it soothed the pain and got rid of the throbbing. As soon as he was done he began to pat her dry until the best he could do, without touching her in some areas, was accomplished.

Placing the bottle on top of the table, he placed a dry towel over her head and walked her to her room. "Put on some dry clothes and dry your hair out a little more before you sleep." He almost turned to leave but she too had something to say.

"Kai? If I wake up early enough tomorrow, can you teach me how to use herbs?"

"Yeah." He reached to move the pieces of hair that clung to her face but refrained. "Good night."

"Thank you."

Oh how he felt bad, hopefully he wouldn't feel so guilty in the morning. He nodded and patted her head before leaving to the comfort of his own room.

* * *

Sheesh, I reread my earlier chapters: one word. Lame! Sorry, but it stunk! Well I'm not going to edit it because I'm lazy so you guys will just have to deal with my lameness. Tra-la-la! 

Hahaha! Anyways I found out something that I've already explained to my beta **Toyed With Like Marionettes** who absolutely rocks because she's so patient! But! I have to say sorry for the late update because this chapter was actually done almost a month ago and I just remembered it recently.

Ahh! Sorry.

It would have come a lot earlier but I forgot, but that's not my fault! It's almost Christmas and I had to do a gazillion things! But since yeah…

**_HAPPY HOLIDAYS!_**

I'm off to go singing carols tonight. Ahh… Whatever, as long as I eat afterwards I'm legit.

Well until next time!


End file.
